SEDREY
by AJ daughter of Percabeth
Summary: Two demigods meet in school and sort of fall in love. But as their lives are turned upside down and their love grows stronger, will they turn from one another or will they find a way to be forever? My O.C.s belong to DJ daughter of Percabeth, the plot deals with the Titan war and transpires through the first five books, and the tragedy is mine and mine alone. I don't own anything.
1. New School

**So I have come with a new story called SEDREY. This fic is somewhat from reality because Sedrey is one of my reality ships. If you don't have reality ships you should get some they are tons of fun to bug your friends with.**

**But without further ado I bring you the story of Sean and Audrey the star crossed couple from reality:**

Chapter 1 **Sean**

I woke up, my first mistake of the day. I was going to a new school today. I had recently moved out of my home state of Minnesota to Mississippi the dumbest state in the U.S. I did not want to go, but whoever said I got a choice?

I looked at my class schedule again to make sure I had it memorized. It was half way through the school year and I was not going to walk around with that thing in my hand though I would keep it in my back pack.

I walked down stairs to my plate of toast and strawberries, 'wish I could eat meat'. I ate and started to walk out the door to my bus stop when my mom came down the stairs and made a fuss. I will never get moms, always fussing about things, it didn't make much sense, but nothing in my life really did.

I walked to the bus stop making sure my temper was in check. I usually punched other kids when it wasn't.

When the bus pulled up and the driver opened the doors, I got on and handed the driver my bus pass. She nodded and I headed to an empty seat. 'So far so good.' When we got to the school I walked in with the rest of the kids from my bus.

We all walked to the cafeteria, a huge room with two bubble doors leading into it. There were many tables all with many 7th and 8th graders filling their seats. I walked over to a table of people that looked ok. I entered their conversation about a new video game by introduction.

Then a bell rang and everyone left in a massive crowed. I headed to my first period class, Math on B hall. I had the lower level block class, though, hopefully, I would be able to get in the higher level pre-algebra class before the end of the year.

I had a lady named Ms. Wilkerson. She was niceish, like all teachers seem when you first meet them. After sitting through two periods of stuff I already knew I headed to break. I sat with some of the same people I had when I first got here.

Soon another bell rang and I left the cafeteria, once again in a huge rush of people. I then proceeded to go to 3rd period. 3rd I had PE which I hoped would be fun, and Coach Casey was alright, but the PE class was awesome. I guess I thought so because I've always been extremely competitive.

After that I went to 4th period my social studies...er...eastern hemisphere class with Coach Williams on A hall. Coach Williams seemed like a nice enough of a guy, though Mr. Dewer was easer to pay attention to. I sat through a class of taking notes off the board. Rather boring but at least it would be easy.

When the bell rang after that I headed to the band hall. The band hall was large with tall ceilings and, other than the choir room, it was the only class on the hallway. I was percussionist in band. I had three band instructors, Mr. McLemore, Mr. Bullock, and Ms. Hallmark, though I didn't see Ms. Hallmark all that much.

Band was lots of fun. After that though, I went to science and then lunch. Lunch. I felt and heard my stomach growl I was hungry. I definitely didn't want to wait through a whole other hour before I ate, but I did anyway.

I headed back down B hall to Ms. Newton's science class. The crowd was there up until I was only a few class rooms away from Ms. Newton's class. I walked in and sat in a seat by a guy named Tye, who I had met earlier. He was nice enough and we got along ok. We were all sitting in groups, I don't really like working with other people, but I tried to ignore that.

The room was near full within seconds of the time that I had come in, though it had been mostly full when I came in in the first place. Ms. Newton was ok as well, not my favorite teacher so far, but ok. Today we were taking notes on something else I had already learned at my old school, but this was the dumbest state in the U.S. so that wasn't all that surprising.

So we took notes the entire class period. A bell rang sometime in the middle of class. No one moved and I realized I was going to have to get used to that bell. I became hungrier and hungrier until I was nearly begging for the next bell to ring. When we finally got done with the notes I noticed that everyone was putting them away as fast as they could, grabbing their backpacks, and lining, no, grouping up at the door waiting for the bell to ring.

I got into the group and stood near Tye, not because I wanted to, but because I didn't have much of a choice. Tye was standing by a group of three girls so I introduced myself.

"Hi, I'm Sean." I said to the girls.

They looked at me and introduced themselves. Lexi was a pale black girl who was smart, Audrey or DJ was a brown haired, relatively tall girl who was extremely smart, and Kyrstan or AJ was a strawberry-blond girl who was also smart. They were talking about X-men a series of movies that Lexi and Kyrstan had seen, but Audrey hadn't.

When the bell rang I left with the rest of the class, speed walking down the hallway in a mass to the cafeteria. I quickly figured out that if I was goining to keep up with this mass I was going to have to go fast. I knew that the lunch lines would be long and I would want to be closer to the front.

So I rushed to the cafeteria as fast as I could, without running of course. When I got to the cafeteria I walked in right after Tye. I followed him to our class's table and put my back pack next to his and headed to the lunch line after him.

Tye and I stood in the line on the far right with Lexi, Audrey, and Kyrstan. We started up a conversation on Common Core. Lexi, Audrey, and Kyrstan all seemed to hate it. The line moved rather slowly, but, with the conversation, we managed to make the time pass.

I spent lunch talking about video games with the guys on my end of the table. The bell rang and I dumped my tray and headed to engish, my last class of the day.

I had Ms. Anderson who turned out to be an okay teacher. When the bell finally rang signaling that school was over I followed the mass exaduss to the busses and went home. At home I did my homwork and went to bed. There was something weird about the three girls I had met that day, especially Audrey. With that thought I fell asleep with dreams of a strange three girls.

**Soooo I hope that you all liked that. Action is comming if you think this is too boring for you. Yes this is a romance, a tragic romance. To my sister I send my histerical laughter. Thnank you for reading please review bellow.  
AJ out.**


	2. Ms Smith

**Heyy I'm back with the next chapter. The action starts NOW.**

Chapter 2 **Audrey**

I woke up to my alarm. A high-pitched, squeal of beep beep beep. That was not what was on my mind. I quickly disabled my alarm so I could think. My dream...

_Sword in hand I looked at my opponent. "Sean you don't need to do this Kronos won't win you..." But Sean cut me off._

_"You are wrong." He attacked me. I blocked. "Kronos will win," He thrusted, I parried. "You should be on my side, you will die if you aren't"_

_I thrusted, he parried. "Sean, I don't want to heart you, but you are making the wrong..." but before I could finish the battle pulled us apart._

I shook my head to clear it. Why was I dreaming about Sean, I bearily knew him. I quickly got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey sweet heart how did you sleep?" My dad asked. He was always asking questions like that. Of course they weren't supposed to be answered he never actually paid attention.

I ate my eggs and bacon and headed to my bus the same time my dad went to his car to go to work. He rolled down the window and said, "Good luck at school today sweet heart." and quickly drove away.

"Thanks dad." I grumbled while walking to my bus. That was the last bit of normality I ever had.

That day at school went by so fast I barely had time to comprehend. All my classes leading up to 6th period were a blur. 6th period, itself, was blur, but as soon as I started talking to Sean it all slowed down.

"I can't eat a lot of things. I actually only eat fruits and veggies." Sean said.

"That has got to be hard." I said trying to imagine how tough life would be if I had to deal with something like that. Sean was allergic to everything so he could drink whatever he wanted, besides milk, and only eat friutes and veggies.

"Ya, but I'm used to it." He said nonchalantly. Right then the bell rang and everyone rushed out of the room to lunch. I walked by AJ.

"Sooo, you and Sean?" AJ asked very annoyingly.

"AJ, are you crazy? I don't like Sean. You know who I like." I said to her.

"I know, I know, but you two are, so far, perfect for each other." She said as if that might change and I think that was only for my benefit.

Tye went off to find his girlfriend Maddy, leaving Sean, AJ, Lexi and me in the lunch line. Sean and I started up a conversation.

"You play minecraft?" I asked for conversation sake.

"Ya." Sean said. "Umm, is she always like that?" He was pointing at AJ who had extremely creepy smile on and was jumping up and down.

"Only always." I said and we laughed.

Kyrstan looked at us, still smiling like an idiot, "I'm hyper it's not my fault."

For the rest of the lunch line, which wasn't much more, Kyrstan was pretty much jumping up and down, and everyone else was just quiet. When we got to the lunch table Sean sat to my left, Lexi to my right, and Kyrstan to the right of Lexi.

A girl who sat across from Sean named Julia was going on about how me and him were the perfect couple.

"Sean and Audrey sittin' in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G first comes love..." She sang over and over and over again. Once she was done with that me and Sean were married.

"Sean do you take Audrey to be your wife?" Julia asked.

Sean replied with, "Um no." For some reason that made me feel weird, but I ignored it.

"Audrey, do you take Sean to be your husband?" Julia asked me.

"WE AREN'T GETTING MARRIED." I near yelled at her.

"Sean you may kissed the bride." I think Julia wasn't actually listening to us.

Julia kept doing that all throughout lunch. Finally we started saying we were filing for a divorce as our replies, making the whole quite funny.

As soon as the bell rang for lunch to end I was out of my seat and out the door. AJ following in hot pursuit. We started to talk, AJ seemed to be trying especially hard not to bring of Sean. In the middle of the hallway, Ms. Smith, our AP English teacher, stopped me

"Audrey Alpha." She said making both me and AJ stop.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Will you please come with me?" Ms. Smith asked, though it sounded more like a demand coming from her mouth. I hadn't met a single person so far who didn't hate her.

"Uhh can I sign in with my teacher first?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Come to my room as soon as you have." Ms. Smith said.

Me and AJ walked down the hall to our 7th period.

"I wonder what she wants." AJ said with malice.

"No idea." I said shrugging.

"There really is no telling what she wants. I mean there is the mix of "Ms. Smith" and the fact that you are her favorite." AJ said. The way she said it she almost seemed to be worried about me. I put it to the side.

"I'm not her favorite, Race is." I said.

"No he's second favorite, you are her favorite." AJ said. By then we were at our class. We both walked in. AJ sat in her usual seat, and I walked over to our teacher.

By that time we had reached the room. We both walked in. AJ sat in her usual seat, while I walked over to Ms. Wilkerson and told her that Ms. Smith wanted me. Ms. Wilkerson said I could go, but as I walked out the doo AJ stood up and asked Ms. Wilkerson if she could go to the library. Ms. Wilkerson said she could go, so we walked down the hallway together.

When we got to the library and AJ didn't go in I was confused.

"Why aren't you going to the library?" I asked her.

"Because I don't trust Ms. Smith." She said. We had talked, jokingly I had thought, about all the things Ms. Smith could be. We decided that she was probably one of the many monster we had found in a Greek Mythology book. I never thought she took it seriously.

"She isn't one of those Greek monsters, AJ you don't need to worry." I tried to reassure her, but she kept coming with me.

"Look, I'm coming with you weather you like it or not, besides I am supposed to tell you that you will be riding my bus from here on out." She said changing the subject. I would have demanded to know why she was so worried about Ms. Smith usually, but I knew AJ well enough that I knew she would tell me everything sooner or later I just had to be patient. Not that I was very good at patients.

"Why?" I asked.

"Your Dad signed you up for this camp that you go to during the summer in New York and they have an afterschool station in all the other states." AJ explained to me. That meant I'd be spending my summers in New York from now on.

"You go to the camp too right?" I asked just to make sure.

"Ya that is why we ride the same bus." AJ said smiling at me. We had reached Ms. Smith's room. Ms. Smith opened the door to let me in and AJ tried to follow.

"No, I just need Audrey, you will stay out here." Ms. Smith said to her. AJ's worried face returned.

I followed Ms. Smith into her room only to hear the door lock behind us.

"Ms. Smith?" I asked hesitantly.

"Quiet." A voice said, but most definitely wasn't Ms. Smith. I turned to look her, but she didn't look like her creepy-cherry self, instead she was old and ugly and seemed to be about to eat me.

I held in a scream and tried to get around her to get out of the room. It didn't work. For an old lady she was very agile and quick, I did manage to get the door unlocked before she grabbed me.

"AJ!" I screamed before Ms. Smith clamped her hand over my mouth muffling anything else I could have said.

AJ rushed in with something in her hand, It looked like a sword. "Get away from her." AJ said. Ms. Smith threw me to the ground and attacked AJ with a strange firey-whip thingy. AJ stabbed it in the gut and it turned to a strange gold sand.

"What was that?" I asked.

AJ didn't answer instead she said, "Get your backpack we are going to our bus." and headed outside to get her own backpack.

"AJ we can't just skip school." I told her.

"Sure we can we are in study hall now. English has obviously been canceled. We'll come back tomorrow." AJ said.

"You are totally going to get us into trouble." I said, but I scooped up my backpack and headed after her.

As soon as we were on the bus it left the school and headed to somewhere else.

"Where is the bus going?" I asked.

"To pick up four more campers from another school and then heading to the afterschool camp." AJ said then she shifted and fell asleep just like that. I shook my head and took out a book to read while we waited at Desoto Central.

Sooner than I expected these four kids boarded the bus and the bus headed to the afterschool camp.

"Look AJ's asleep." said a boy. He was tall and lean with blond hair and gray eyes.

"Surprise, surprise." said a girl. She was shortish and dark haired with blue eyes.

"Anyone got whip cream?" Asked a boy with angular features. He was tall and dark-haired with brown eyes.

"For the last time, Mike, none of us bring whip cream to school." Another girl said. She was buff and looked like a hard worker and had light brown hair and green eyes.

"Hey, who are you?" Asked Mike

"I'm Audrey." I said looking up from my book.

"I'm Mike." Mike said.

"Ya I figured that out." I said.

"Ya, he's annoying. I'm Katelyn." Said the shortish girl.

"I'm Sam and this is Jonathan." said the buff and hard-working girl.

"Nice to meet you." I said, about to go back to my book.

"How'd you meet AJ here?" Jonathan gestured to AJ, who was still asleep on the bench.

"We have four classes together." I said giving up on the book seeing as they wouldn't stop talking to me.

"Mmm so who's your parent?" Mike asked.

"Uhhh why?" I asked.

"She shouldn't know who her parent is yet Mike." Katelyn said.

"Well she should have an idea." Mike said.

"What do you mean 'Who's my parent?" I asked.

"Well, you know AJ's dad is Hypnos, Mike's dad is Hermes, my dad is Apollo, Sam's dad is Hephaestus and Jonathan's mom is Athena." Katelyn informed me as if this wasn't impossible.

"But those are all Greek gods and a goddess. That means they aren't real." I said.

"AJ didn't tell you? They are real and they have kids with mortals called demigods. You wouldn't be here if AJ was sure you were one of us." Jonathan said.

"But...that..." I thought about it and realized that, that would at least explain a few things. Ms. Smith was an ancient Greek monster. Me and AJ had even gone over who our godly parent might be if we were demigods. AJ had insisted on Hypnos being hers and I was convinced that mine would be Athena. "That makes some sense."

"Well you came round fast." Sam said. "Bet she's your sister Jonathan."

"Ya that is what I think too." AJ had woken up. That was when I realized the bus had slowed down and was stopping. I looked out the window and saw a forest.

We all got out and walked into the forest, but we hadn't gone very far when we were at a meadow. I was awestruck by the beauty of it.

"Welcome to Mississippi's Camp Half-Blood." said AJ with a grand gesture and they began to show me around.

**Well that is it for today. I don't know when I'll update again. Thank you all who reviewed and are about to review. So I'm going to stop typing now to let you do that.**

**AJ**


End file.
